


中夜

by AT0036



Category: The Transformers (Cartoon Generation One), Transformers Generation One
Genre: Masturbation, Other
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 15:35:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AT0036/pseuds/AT0036
Summary: 好几年前写的了，搬到这里来，别地方不敢发。自拆预警





	中夜

又一场战役结束，我远离顶层舰舱战友们或乐或怒的喧闹，独自行走在前往底层医疗舱的螺旋长走廊上。

本来从顶层有直接到达底层的电梯，但我不想乘坐。就在前一天，我惊诧地发现自己身上的老战损并未在预计时间内被伺服电机修好，这意味着在长久的战事中我的自愈能力已经几近完全失效的边缘。只有进入深度修复舱中，我才可能恢复自愈能力。

然而这个条件非常苛刻。只有当次被探测战损至少300处，并且能量储备不高于10%才可以认定需要进舱。 我很清楚自己身上的新旧战损已经多于300处，并且在这颗肮脏星球的水浸土掩下，我可以推算到不用一个月，我的某些重要的内部线路就会遭到腐蚀。

很不巧，我的能量储备还有13%。所以我打算走下去，期望能消耗一些。静谧得可怕的黑暗长廊中只余我的沉重脚步回响。

然而走到半路，再次查看能量储备的时候，我震惊了：读数居然丝毫未变。是我的能源监视系统出问题了吗？瞬时的惊慌过后我冷静下来：我第一次如此恨自己曾经引以为傲的节能机型。

所以现在怎么办？

开启推进器？巨大轰鸣声会在这个完美的回音壁中把整个报应号吵翻，万一被威震天发现我作弊，非挨一顿毒打，加上尖叫鬼的毒舌不可。

自残？我下意识看了一下自己机体，肮脏的金属表面瞬间让我打消了这个念头：再划个口子必然会增加锈病感染风险。

那么就只剩一个法子了。

这个想法令我浑身战栗。

我之所以现在保持自己的理念而不与同僚们同流合污，正是因为自己仍然存在信仰。

但今天不是了。

为了生存，原谅我。

我默默向普神祷告。

我飞身隐入螺旋走廊旁边的小胡同里，利索地打开了自己的前挡板。必须要尽快解决，不能让他们发现。没怎么用过的管身弹出来，精致的螺纹闪亮着。上一次用是什么时候了？我盯着自己的管子不禁愣了一下。好像都是战前的赛博坦。

关闭光学镜，当年导师的话语和场景突然被播放出来。“长久的禁欲过后，能量的释放会更彻底。”医科导师面无表情地说，底下学生早就笑成一团。在那不久之后我就尝试了一遍。然而受洗之后再也没干过了。

黑色漆的手早就不知不觉抚上管身，动作激活了管子上的所有触点，久违的感觉开始一丝丝传入处理器，理智很快变得七零八落，手上的动作开始加速，刺痒的快感刺激着全身的管线，电流正渐渐加压，碾过了一切敏/感的感受器。我可以感受到管身正在发热，甚至超过了手的温度。即将要推上风口浪尖的全身都在叫嚣着快点快点。全部的注意力全都集中在那根正在被加速摩擦的管子上。我可以感到那个狭小的出口已经张开，就等次级能量液的冲击带来进一步快感了。

终于我感到一股暖流从下腹中推出来，充满了灼热的管身，从狭小出口一股一股地喷出。炸裂似的增压电流瞬间涌过全身。

我打开光镜，管身已经疲软下来，正在慢慢降温，条带的光芒也在逐渐减弱。荧粉色的次级能量液正慢慢流进膝下的排污道中。然而当我再次查看能量储备，读数使我浑身冰凉。

才下降0.8%？！

 

 

我咬紧牙关开始了新一轮冲击。次数越多过载越不容易。第二次过载后我已经能够感受到自己机体对下一轮的排斥了。但是我必须干下去。记忆模块突然自动弹出所有在赛博坦看过的拆片段，寥寥无几，但是像素出奇地高。

这种文件咋还存在。这个想法令我瞬间差点取消了再次过载的任务。我既羞愧又不得不逼着自己把它们播放。暧昧的画面减弱了机体的排斥，充斥在播放软件里的野蛮的、断断续续的话语、荧色液体和背景液声不知不觉促使输出管第三次硬挺，我趁机进行第三次冲击，在视频背景的喊叫声中，已经开始增不上压的电流勉强缓缓涌过全身，输出管前端再次被次级能量液浸润，接着释放，但冲击力度已经比不上之前了。

还有11.2%。

我绝望地跪在那个通道里面，可以感受到自己撑着地面的机体在微微颤抖。而时间的流逝又让我紧张。他们如果不见我这么长时间肯定得问。咋整咋整……

处理器一片混乱过后，一阵微弱的古怪声响立刻把混乱的思绪吓冻了。我战战兢兢地探头出去，害怕自己突然撞见一个碰巧路过的家伙。然而黑暗的通道空无一人。一阵电闪突然钻进光镜。我抬头，上面的舷窗中电闪阵阵，海面上刮起了风暴。

我苦搜记忆，另一个信息令我更震惊了，而它来自医学导师。

“……关联传感：一处的感受器被刺激可以不上行到中央处理器，直接引发另一处的效应器激活。而这个效应在拆卸中体现得最明显。……你们给我安——”

“不要沉迷过度的欢乐，那样会使你失去神 的信心。”另一段语音同医学导师的话语同时播放起来，一唱一和。

我他渣的才不想沉迷！

我明明知道自己逻辑正确，但是记忆模块不听使唤地反复播放着洪钟般的布道声和课上的混乱声。

难道我的逻辑错了？

电闪得更加频繁，我知道这是惩罚之前的预兆。

但是我需要修复自己。

我拆下自己的后挡板和一只手臂上的氖射枪，用力掰断了枪杆子，我颤抖地盯着那个枪杆子好一阵，然后果断地插进了从未被侵犯过的甬道。

一声尖啸突然划破安静得可怕的通道。开始时我没有意识到那居然是我发出的声音。等到我终于意识到的时候，我羞愧地以闪电般的速度将枪杆子另一头塞进了嘴里。

被异物充斥的感觉太糟糕了。剧烈的疼痛让我即使咬住了枪杆头仍然抑制不住发出呜咽声。我缓缓低下头看着正挺立在自己的两腿中间那一截枪杆，犹豫着自己要不要进行进一步动作。等到自己稍微适应了一点后，给自己打了几下气，用手握住那根枪杆子开始缓缓抽动。

从未有过的疼痛充斥着整个下腹区，而从未有过的特别感觉也在甬道中被传到处理器。清洗液不受控制地从光镜边缘渗出，冰凉的感觉淌过面甲，滴落到地板上。我羞愧地发现自己竟然在慢慢从排斥到接受这种矛盾的感觉。我能够感受到手上的阻力正在慢慢减小，而感觉也正在从纯粹的疼痛朝另一个方向发展。

机体不由自主地跪在地上，头抵在地板上，牙齿紧紧咬着残缺的枪杆，尽力不让自己带着哭腔的声音漏出来。我一点都不伤心，也根本没有因为疼痛而委屈，就是不知道到底是什么打通了这两处的效应器，让清洗液毫无感情地流下来，发生器抑制不住发出哭声。无法控制的表现让我更加感到羞愧而恼怒。冰冷的枪杆在甬道中被加温，疼痛已经减弱了，手上也顺手很多。

老天——我突然想到，如果打通的仅仅是这两处效应器，那我做这个还有什么意义！

手上报复似的加快了拉动，我恨自己，恨自己从来没有实践过。鬼知道数据库里输入的到底是不是真的，如果不是真的，那真的完了。我开始变得绝望。而传来的快感却促使自己继续下去。

“别管那些教条，跟我来极乐世界吧。”我听到不知谁的呢喃在脑中回响。

“有罪的！现在你还有机会，在神 发怒前快去洗清自己的罪状！”另一个声音吼道。

枪杆上的突起正在我无情的动作下碾过自己的传感器。传来愈加强烈的新鲜快感，跟管子的完全不一样。我听到跟视频中所差无几的液体声开始发出来，吓得手上突然放缓了动作。然而缺乏理智的纯传感线路好似不通处理器了，促使着自己再次加速。意识在渐渐模糊。一切的一切都在呼唤着过载。我使劲地捅着，恼怒自己怎么还达不到那个点。排风扇如何努力工作都跟不上机体的发热速度了。急切和烦躁充斥着整个处理器。

随着一浪前无仅有的高压电流猛然涌过全身，我忍不住再次尖啸出来。被口中异物阻拦着，终于只是发出一阵阵的呜咽。我猛然感到输出管有了反应。同样的浪涌使我不知道什么时候已经硬挺的输出管再次溅出大量的次级能量液，我看着荧粉色的液体尽数涌出，从前后两口，溅到了自己身上。

……成功了。

我精疲力竭地瘫趴在地上。默默抽出那根枪杆。一瞬间的空虚使还未从过载恢复过来的线路竟然又发出饥渴的信号，理智及时阻止了它们。现在就是查看能量储备了，希望这次能多降点，最好降到10以下，我实在不能再忍受新一轮过载了。

在等待统计时我一直在求着普神。给个10以下的结果吧。

然而惩罚毫不留情地到来。我已经失去了被眷顾的权利，一如既往的坏运气。

绝望猛然滚过全身。

还有10.4%。

 

 

我抑制不住地嚎啕起来。绝望已经灌满了全身的线路，我感到束手无策了。以现在的状况，我根本不能再承受第5次的过载，除非有他人帮助。

然而整个螺旋通道只有我一个。而且我并不想接受他人的帮助。

然而我没有携带催情药物。有的话难道我不会一开始就用上？

然而我并没有想到这种方式降能量居然如此困难。

然而我还找不出有什么方式更好。锈病的感染在修复舱中依然会存在。

只有我自己才能给自己机会。

一阵金属的呻吟从通道深处传来。我知道海面上风暴正猛，滔天巨浪已经波及到了海底的报应号船体。它正在浪中以几乎察觉不到的幅度微微晃着。

我需要换来完整的机体。

只有自己才能拯救自己。

我振作起来，以几乎虚脱的手缓缓撑起机体，重新整理了一下思绪，迅速回想了前4次的感觉，重新将粗壮的枪头塞进嘴里，已经咬得几乎要碎的牙传来隐隐的痛感。

我再次将另一截枪杆塞进甬道，这次后口对枪杆已经可以接纳，如同一位面对刺刀的战士向死亡展开无畏的怀抱。

恰好还有一个片段没有重新播放。

这是最后一次机会了。我无法想象下次究竟是什么样子。

我跟着片段中演员们的节奏开始缓缓拉动枪杆，刚刚的特殊感觉再次在传感电路上流淌。随着他们开始加速，我也跟着加速，传感器们也很应景地给出了相应的反应，让我还能够跟得上他们的速度。演员另一方开始挑逗之前的，抚上了之前那位的输出管，我以头抵地，腾出另一只手抚上自己的输出管。

然而出问题了。

输出管经过4次的加热后，估计是有敏感线路开始短路。形成快感的刺痒转化为难以忍受的刺痛。温度不受控制地急剧上升，每被揉动一下，干燥的摩擦带来的是不断强烈的排斥。

用自己仅有的润滑液涂了一点上去，结果还是没有改善。

不能卡在这里。我撑起身子打算站起来，然而撕裂的疼痛居然从意想不到的地方穿透而来。

我看着手臂上的撕裂伤。伺服系统在低能量条件下彻底失效了。本来尚已覆盖住爆裂管线的薄薄金属层撕裂开来，红紫色的能量液重新涌出，滴落到地板上。

我战栗地用手接住了这形成一段细细液柱的能量液，尽数抹到管子上，暂时冷却了输出管，新情况让我慌了起来。现在不是想象中别人给我时间限制的压力了，而是我在给自己一个真真切切的deadline。我必须尽快降下能量储备，速战速决，不然以这种速度，我还不知道有什么伤会重新开裂，导致我连走到医疗舱都成问题。

怎么样都得拼了。

我继续播放了片段。加快速度抽起来。但是左手臂的疼痛和刚刚的情况让我并没有跟着演员开始挑逗输出管。我要等到充能更加充分的时候才开始。不稳定的强压电流细细弱弱地开始在传感线路上流动。我能感受到机体正在竭力迎合自己的意志，给出尽可能强烈的反应。然而低能量和伺服系统失效的情况下（该死，自检系统也失效了吗？居然没给出警报），进一步提起渴望几乎不可能。

快给我振作起来啊。我急切而绝望地想着。意识在低能量状态下已经有些迷瞪。万花筒般的影像开始干扰着视频的播放，使得演员们好像定格似的卡壳着。

我已经濒临下线了。

头狠狠撞了一下地面，让自己尽可能保持清醒，绝对不能死在这里。我开始快速而野蛮地抽动枪杆，试图用疼痛唤醒即将沉睡的机体。新一轮的疼痛与快感交织确实令自己清醒了不少。我感到自己都顶到次级油箱端口了——如果真的是。清洗液把面甲涂得一塌糊涂，而本来应该有的尖啸也变成了有气无力的呜咽。

高压电流开始稳定下来，有希望了。我进一步加快了速度，碾压的快感也重新充斥着机体。我可以感受到又一条线路在高压下承受不住炸了开来，疼痛进一步唤醒了机体。我看到自己的左手撑在地上，颤抖着，能量液从破裂的管线流向黑色的掌心。输出管传来的灼热和僵硬也提供了允许的信号。

用自己的能量液润滑自己的输出管是什么感觉？

手掌的冰凉阻止了输出管的异常升温，痛觉消除了不少，刺痒的快感重新正常地传回处理器。握枪杆的手也没有减慢速度，反而加快了抽动。左手的动作跟着一起变快，前后夹击的快感使我抑制不住地低声嘶哑嚎出。我已经顾不得会不会有其他虎子看见了。电压进一步增强，从未有过的前后快感冲击迅速把我带上涌的最高点。在不甚清楚的神志中，我无意识地握紧输出管，即将释放的次级能量液在压力下刺激着更高一步的浪尖。狠狠的抽动几乎要让自己抓狂。

然后我把枪杆子抽出来，同时手一松，强烈的热浪耸过全身，热流从两个出口完全释放。我隐隐约约看到荧粉色的什么东西混着紫色。我已经听不到什么了，只有最真切的感觉拦不住地一浪一浪传到意识里，许久不息。

我已经意识不到自己完全无力地趴在地上了。再次查看能量储备的时候，那一瞬间，我竟然平静得不得了。

9.3%。

一瞬间的冷静打破了。我埋头在金属地板上呜咽起来。虚脱的机体已经不能支持自己嚎啕。电光火闪从上方的舷窗中透进来。而开始觉得无比安静恐怖的螺旋通道现在仿佛充斥着斯斯的噪声，能够淹没自己的呜咽声。

面无表情地把前后挡板装好，把断成两截的枪杆子和自己身上稍稍处理干净，我回头看了一眼现场，确认液体都能流到排污槽后，踉跄了一下，开始沉重地朝通往医疗舱的电梯走去。

经历了世纪等待后，电梯门才在我面前开启。我昏昏沉沉地走进去，按下最底下的一个键，然后在电梯刚刚下行的时候，我感到自己不由自主地倒了下去，然后眼前和意识变成一片黑暗。

只希望他们能发现我。

作者：风云雷雨

地球历xx年x月x日

 

 

* * *

 

 

【投稿完成，正在等待审核】

我舒了一口气。这么晚了，真是搞死了。

整个报应号除了站岗的必要人员外，其他的虎子都已经进入了深度充电。就剩我这一个还在这里拼死拼活地干活。

第一次朝《紫色赛博坦》投稿。写的是这种题材的东西，我可真的是有点虚。要知道我的风格虽然被其他TF认同，但是不代表在这类刊物上也同样可行。只希望能够发表，给一点沙尼币回来。

他渣的。战事延续了这么长时间，其他的杂志社该死的都死了，剩下的都苟延残喘，投过去的几乎可以沉底。也不知道到底是那边成坟地了还是这边根本传不过去。但为什么每次都会告诉我传输成功？

这个《紫色赛博坦》可真令我吃惊。这个杂志是我还在赛博坦时最瞧不起的刊物，没有之一。然而事实证明我瞧不起的往往会比我想象的生存能力还要强的多得多。据我所知，这刊物的杂志社不管在经济萧条时期还是内战时期还是能源匮乏时期，其销量几乎都是一条圆滑的、平稳的曲线。

看来欲望的需求比自觉的操守真是强大太多了。

强大到某一天，英雄我也要为此折腰。

如果那些杂志社还活着，我死都不会给《紫色赛博坦》投稿。以我的资质，随随便便写一点地球风景介绍都可以被轻松接受。然而这些杂志社真是太不给力了。活都活不下，岂能希望发表。

报应号上的能量供应像极了蓝星某地70年代的计划经济模式。每个虎子每天只能拿到满足自己能量储备60%的限额，但是根本供不上现在“恶卧”在我身边的紫黑色飞机。他很特殊，一个没有享受过赛博坦黄金时期的可怜战争牺牲品，需要一点文化指导和科学的武道训练。除了在外接任务，他还要在我这里完成训练任务。在不知情的虎子看来，他确实是个贪吃的无底洞。但我清楚这点限额根本满足不了训练加任务。但既然是我在他身上给予厚望，那么我必须承担起付出的责任——我要供应额外的能量。

然而计划以外的能量一点都不便宜。50沙尼币只能换80宇宙升的能量，还是一次最多。这是威震天亲自写下的规定。他也是厉害，在能量上放弃了头儿的优先满足权，和我们一样只用60%。

所以我就在这里费死牛劲写了这个。普神啊，这可真不容易。我本能地排斥这些玩意，写的时候逼着自己看了好几期《紫色赛博坦》——真是的，都是一样的套路，那些无聊的家伙看了几万年了竟然都看不厌。

我还真的很怕有机看出这是出自我手。一个外表正直的评论员居然去给《紫塞》投稿……真是道貌岸然。我都可以听到红蜘蛛配音的嘲笑在音频接收器旁叽叽喳喳。

我故意把自己常用的笔名“电闪雷鸣”换成“风云雷雨”。但是文风很难掩盖。而且这详细的背景定位，机体描述和心理表达，如果看了而且熟识我的机估计是能很快认出来的了。

最糟的一点，这篇文章所写的确实是我真实的经历。从深度修复舱中出来后，我的机体状况好了很多，能够继续自己的副业了。大家都知道我进过深度修复舱，而且都知道我进去的时候状态特别差。我得在这篇文章发表——如果能的话——事情必须做在前头，哪怕发不了，都得重新把那条胡同检查一遍，即使没有什么TF去走那里，也不排除个别的会去那些储藏室楸（方言：取）东西。发现了可不得了。

我不怕丢这老脸，但求我的努力能换来相应的回报。如果能换来能量，我就是投稿了，也在所不惜。

所以能做的就是祈祷和等待了。

任重而道远。

【个人日志607528 级别：S】

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


End file.
